


Where's Dream?

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Desk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Horny Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Dream isn't quite used to George's screaming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Where's Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some smut for yall thirst mother fuckers; this is uploaded pretty late so I'm exhausted, but I finally got something done.
> 
> I won't be uploading this weekend but I will be uploading tomorrow (hopefully something longer).
> 
> But this work does contain some non-con stuff, as Dream never explicitly asks for consent, so be warned of that.
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

Dream had came to visit britan for a short time to do some collaboration projects and go sight seeing, since George had said it looked pretty beautiful when it wasn't pouring outside. They had gone sight seeing once, a day after dream had got off his flight, since the weather was clear enough. But aside from that one day, they had been cooped up with each other. 

Which wasn't that bad; if George wasn't speechless about how Dream looked in person. His jawline was perfect and his dirty blonde hair complimented his emerald green eyes really well. Though, he didn't wear nearly as much green as George thought he would. Though, he couldn't really tell if Dream was wearing green since he was color blind. 

** 

Today, George was streaming, seated comfortably in his gaming chair as his fingers mashed buttons. He was rambling about something that Dream didn't care to make out, as George's accent seemed to be thicker in person. 

The blonde sat on George's bed, laptop set down as he typed up a script for a new video. It was honestly pretty boring, he didn't really enjoy making scripts, as doing his videos raw was far more entertaining, but professionalism was key when in the public eye. Which didn't really make sense to him, since he tweeted about eating cat shit before and didn't get reprucussions. 

His emerald eyes focused on the screaming brunette who had just lost in bedwars, fallen off a bridge or something. Something that Dream wasn't used to was hearing those screens and groans whenever he lost a game, up close, at least. 

The American stared for a moment as he felt heat pool in his stomach, tongue darting out to lick over his bright pink lips. He knew it wasn't sexual, but what could he say? It was hot to say the least. 

Dream slid his laptop off his lap, shutting it before nearing George's chair, keeping himself out of the Webcam frame. He caught the brunette's attention as soon as he got up, the dark brown eyes of the shorter man turning soft when the blonde looked at him. 

"Oh, hey Dream—" The brit furrowed his brows when Dream began kneeling, the blonde motioning for him to scoot his chair back, to which he obliged, "what's up?" His eyes followed Dream as he climbed under the desk. 

George felt his chair be pulled in, concealing dream under the rather spacious desk, his hands resting in George's thighs. This obviously confused the brunette. 

"May I help you?" George offered, his eyebrows raised. He couldn't see the other's face, so it was hard to understand what was happening. 

The blonde hummed, "Nope, go on." He muttered, his lips pressing against George's clothed cock, that was still flaccid under the jeans he was wearing. Was it odd to do thus with your best friend? Maybe. But Dream could care less. 

The brit seemed surprised, his hips shifting a bit before he returned to the stream, "Sorry guys, brief intermission— now, for the next—" He went on about what he was planning to do next, reading donations as he went, keys clicking above Dream's head. 

Dream began mouthing the brit's inner thighs and upward, pressing his hot mouth against the clothing. His eyes were hazy with lust, the emerald green color darkened by his expanded pupils and hooded eyelids. 

"Ah—" George's voice cracked above him, his finger twitching against the right click on his mouse pad. His face was immediately flushed with a gentle pink, his breath quickening for a moment before he relaxed, clearing his throat. 

** 

The teasing went on for a while, George occasionally stumbling on his words or jerking his hips up, causing the table to move a bit. His cock was fully hard, straining against his jeans in a matter of minutes, posture slouched from the pleasure welling in his stomach. 

Drwam eventually got bored and unzipped George's jeans, paling him trough his boxers that were beginning to wet with pre come. A damp spot indicated where the head was, which is where Dram began to toy with next, rubbing his palm against the tip. 

George's back arched, his lips quivering as he fought against the urge to groan. He was already losing within the game he was playing, stuck at a check point in the parkour that he kept failing due to the 'distraction'. 

"Dream—" The brunette gasped, eyes hazy, "Cut— cut it out, man." He spoke in a deeper tone than usual, his mouth agape as he ducked his head out of the face cam frame. 

"Yeah? Because it seems as if you're enjoying yourself." Dream spoke in a quieter tone, pulling back the brit's boxers to begun stroking him with a rough hand, "This is so gonna get clipped." The blonde snorted, pressing his tongue flat against the head as his other hand stoked free hand resting on George's thigh. 

"Fuck, fuck— Dream don't—" He choked on a moan, a hand reaching down to thread his fingers in the American's hair, eyes watering slightly. He never really had problems with sexual frustration, if worst came to worst he would just ack off quick and be on with it, but this was different. 

The blonde took the head in his mouth, pressing his tongue against it, sucking lightly before pulling off, "If you didn't like it, you wouldn't be moaning like a slut on your own stream, George." 

"Shit—!" The brunette's hips arched, pre come beading at his top, dripping down his length, "Dream.." He breathed shakily, too focused on the pleasure to end his stream. 

"Gonna come?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, jerking his cock faster to egg him on, eyes fierce with desire, he wanted to see George come undone on his own stream, then teaste the brit with the clip later, "Go on, do it." 

The brunette panted, his head leaning back against his gaming chair, leaving his flushed face on full display as he groaned. He looked blissed out already when it hasn't even been thirty minutes, but he was pretty much a virgin. 

It was a long moment before George's hips stuttered and he decorated both Dream's face as well as a part of the underside of his desk with white spurts. He was gasping and moaning desperately as he finished, shuddering as Dream jerked him through his finish. 

"Yep, totally getting clipped."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to base this after a sort of 'trend' where people put clips of George making suggestive faces and assume Dream is under his desk or some wack shit, but it gave me some inspiration.
> 
> Have a great day,, all :)


End file.
